Hetalia one-shots
by The Red Gamer Of Awesomeness
Summary: just a bunch of one-shot for the many parings of Hetalia feel free to review with anypairing you like.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! So um, Go PruCan? Not really sure what to say cuz I'm kinnda tired. This is one of my favorit parings for Hetalia so yeah! and if anyone wants to comment a paring I'll make a one-shot for it, but so far next up is Spamano or FrUK.

Happy reading I guess ~RED

P.S. I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters though that'd be awesome and Prussia would show up a lot more!

Pancakes in the morning 

"This will be so awesome! Prussia shouted as he quickly threw on a pare of boxers and ran downstairs.

He took out the small present from his pocket and to make sure his awesome Canadian's gift was still okay. The cross necklace that matched the one around Prussia's neck shined brightly and he smiled.

"Keseseseseses~ Mein Birdie will be so surprised!" He laughed putting the necklace back in his pocket .He put on his Canadians favorite maple leaf apron and grabbed a box of pancake batter and maple syrup. Indeed His Mathew would be surprised...

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mathew yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eye sleepily. He stretched popping a few kinks out of his back and immediately blushed remembering what had happened the night before. He glanced around noticing that his Sweet Prussian was missing.

"Gilbert?" He asked looking around the room quickly.

Matt got up and dressed quickly in a maple leaf sweatshirt and jeans, and headed down stairs.

"H-Hey Mattie!" Gilbert said nervously when he saw Canada. "

Oh Maple..." Matt sighed taking in the seen before him. Prussia was standing in the kitchen in just his boxers and an apron covered in pancake batter.

"Sooo~ breakfast isn't ready yet." Gilbert laughed nervously.

"Obviously." Canada muttered.

"Sorry for the mess. The pancakes couldn't handle my awesomeness!" Canada smiled at his boastfulness.

"Now you go sit in the living room and ore-sama will make you the most awesome pancakes you have ever eaten!" Gil yelled happily.

After about half an hour Prussia came into the living room with some slightly lopsided, heart shaped pancakes.

"Keseseseseseses~ They came out amazing!" Prussia said handing Canada his plat and setting a bottle of maple syrup on the coffee table.

"Thank you Gil." Canada took his plate smiling at the sweet attempt his lover had made and started to pored some maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Mm, there good Maple, thank you." Canada complemented.

The pancakes were okay but Prussia could definitely use some help.

"Really? I like your pancakes better there so much more awesome! Well, not that mine aren't awesome too!"

They both ate the so called "Awesome" pancakes and Prussia shifted in his seat to face Canada after he had finishes. He set his plate down on the coffee table and Mathew did the same as he finished as well.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands, Birdie." Prussia commanded. Matt was confused but did so anyway.

He felt something being placed in his hands and he opened his eye.

"Maple, I love it." Canada smiled and blushed slightly.

"Y-you do? Awesome!" Prussia said seeming nervous that Canada wouldn't like the gift.

"Oui, It's beautiful." Prussia took the necklace and helped Matt put it on smiling. Once he was done he leaned over and kisses his awesome lover quickly.

"Happy birthday, Mein Birdie."


	2. Nel cor piu mon mi sento

Hi guys! sorry it ook me so long to update! part of it I will admite was me being lazy as hell but then I got growned to obviosly I couldn't post then but now I'm back and hopfuly can get a Christmas fic up. wish me luck please! anywho~ this stoys baised off a song I had to sing in chorus, Its an Italian song fron a play and I imedeatly thought off spamano when I sang it, so here is a short little songfic I wrote~ the translations for the song lyrics are at the end of the story. ~RED

Romano rubbed his eyes sleepily and quickly turned off his alarm clock and turned on the radio. In his opinion it was 'To damn early to be away' but Spain had managed to convince him with...ways to get up early so the could go tomato picking. He reluctantly got out of bed and started to dress himself for the long day with the annoying Spaniard.

Finally the adds on the radio shut up and Romano heard a familiar Italian song begin to play. Romano smiled and began to sing along to the song he knew all too well.

"Nel cor più non mi sento, Brillar la gioventù."

~~~~

Antonio smiled and whistled as he folded the laundry. Today was a happy day, Just like most for the cheerful Spaniard, but today, but today he would be out in the fields picking tomatoes with his cute little Romano.

He finished folding the last of the cloths and smiled. He started off towards Lovi's room, carrying a pile of his little tomatoes cloths and humming a little song he had made up about churros.

He was about to knock on Lovi's door when he heard him singing. Toni had heard Romano sing the song before and happily began singing along.

_"Tí sento, sí, Tí sento."_

He giggled thinking it was funny Lovi was singing the girls part.

_"Bel fior di gioventù."_

He leaned against the door glade the Lovi hadn't heard him yet. He listened as Lovi sang in his sweet voice.

_"Cagion del mio tormento. Amo ci hai clopa tu."_

Spain opened the door slightly to look in on Roma as the smaller man looked for his shirt.

_"Cagion del mio tormento. Anima mia sen tu."_

Antonio leaned against the door frame as they sang together

_"Mi stuzzichi, mi mastichi, mi pungichi, mi pizzichi."_

Antonio stoped for a bit to listen to just Lovi sing.

_"Che cosa equesta, oi me! Pietà, Pietà, Pietà! Amore e un certo che, Che delirar mi fa!"_

Spain smiled and started singing again.

_"Quel viso ha un certo che, Che delirar mi fa!"_

_"Mi stuzzichi."_

Romano started humming the guys part when he heard Spain sing.

_"Mi mastichi."_

His eyes widened and he turned to glare at the Spaniard.

"Bastardo! What the hell are you doing in my room!?" He yelled blushing slightly.

Toni laughed. "I brough you your cloths, its seems like you've been looking for then, no?" He smiled brightly. "You have a beautiful singing voice by the way Lovi~."

Romano's eyes widened "Tu sei un stronzo! Get out!" Lovino angary grabbed his cloths and slammed the door shut, hitting Antonio in the face with it in the prosses..

"Ow, Lovi~!" Spain complained.

"Don't call me that!" Lovi yelled through the door.

Spain smiled knowing his little Lovi didn't mean it. "Te amo, Lovi!" He sang. Romano was quiet for a long time and once he though Spain left he muttered.

"Ti amo, Bastard."

"I knew it!" Spain cheered happily.

"You jerk!" Romano yelled as Spain skipped off happily.

~Nel cor più non mi sento~

Girl: Nel cor più non mi sento, Brillar la gioventù.  
No longer do I feel youth in my heart.  
Boy:Tí sento, sí, Tí fior di gioventù.  
I hear you, yes, I hear you. Lovely flower of youth.

Girl:Cagion del mio tormento. Amo ci hai clopa tu.  
The cause of my torment? Love, You are the guilty one.  
Boy:Cagion del mio tormento. Anima mia sen tu.  
The cause of my torment? My soul, It's you.

Both:Mi stuzzichi, mi mastichi, mi pungichi, mi pizzichi.  
You excite me, bite me, prick me, pinch me.

Both:Che cosa equesta, oi me! Pietà, Pietà, Pietà.  
What is this, alas. Pity, Pity, Pity.

Girl:Amore e un certo che, Che delirar mi fa!  
Lovi is a certain something that drives me crazy!  
Boy:Quel viso ha un certo che, Che delirar mi fa!  
That face has certain something that drives me crazy!

Girl:Mi stuzzichi-Mi pungichi  
You excite me-prick me.  
Boy:-mi mastichi-mi pizzichi  
-bite me-pinch me

Both:Che cosa equesta, oi me! Pietà, Pietà, Pietà.  
What is this, alas. Pity, Pity, Pity.

Girl:Amore e un certo che, Che delirar mi fa!  
Lovi is a certain something that drives me crazy!  
Boy:Quel viso ha un certo che, Che delirar mi fa!  
That face has certain something that drives me crazy!


End file.
